The Shaman Llama
by The Riddleon
Summary: Warning: Extreme stupidity involved
1. Randomness is Thy Name, Story!

Hi. . Some of you who know me might be surprised to see me... I haven't been on the site for a while, huh? Well, I've recently began liking Shaman King... Mainly the manga, so I will be using the manga names. Okies? Well, yes, this is just another stupid fic meant to be amusing by meh... I may get some help from a certain friend of mine I know in real life, if she's willing to help. She'll know I'm talking about her if she reads this... Won't you, unknown person? Well, the first half of this chapter came from a dream of mine... And a very strange dream it was. .  
  
Disclaimer: Nopes, I don't own Shaman King. Sadly. Very sadly. I shall stop typing this now, for thinking about it too much makes me want to cry. . Just kidding.  
  
- - = Action, emotion, time passing, etc.  
  
  
In the world of Shaman King, in the house of Yoh Asakura, there was a party. Not a huge party, but not a tiny one, just a sort of average, medium- sized one, with just some people, not a huge crowd or just a duet, and... Well, I don't have much more time on my computer, so I'd better leave off right there. . Well, anyway, they were having fun... Well, some of them.  
  
Ren: -hiding in corner- Crazy... People... Must... Hide!  
  
Horo Horo: -dancing on table- Whoo! Yeah! Partaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
Anna: Idiot. -gets a baseball bat and hits him off the table-  
  
Horo Horo: Huh? -a minute later- AAAHHHH! PAIN! -falls on top of Manta, screaming like a girl-  
  
Manta: Aah! He's crushing meeeeeeeeeee! Yoh! Heeeeeeeelp!  
  
Yoh: Whaaaaaaaaaa? -has had way too much soda- Ohh... My stomach... Oww... -falls unconscious-  
  
Manta: -sob- No! My only hope has been SMUSHED! Which is NOT a word! I would know!  
  
Amidamaru: -looking at Yoh- Hmm... Is he dead?  
  
Pirka: -pokes him- No. Unfortunetly. Horo Horo! Don't make me get the rifle!  
  
Yoh: -wakes up- Aaaaaaah! I have been POKED! -screams-  
  
Horo Horo: Ahhh, no! Not the rifle agaaaaaaaaaaaain! -stands up and goes to hide with Ren-  
  
Ren: Erm... Get away from me.  
  
Horo Horo: Why? .  
  
Ren: Because... Umm... Er... I have a rifle too.  
  
Horo Horo: O.O Really? Where? Hey, are you lying? -suspicious-  
  
Ren: It's... In my pocket... -is wearing pocket less pants and shirt-  
  
Horo Horo: Oh. AHHHHHHHHHH! -runs away and accidentally trips over Manta, crashing into the wall and falling unconscious-  
  
All conscious people except for Kororo (wait, would she and Amidamaru and the other spirits even be conscious, since they're, like, spirits? Hmm...): -cheer-  
  
Kororo: Meow? -starts crying and hovering over Horo Horo's unconscious form-  
  
Yoh: Aww... She's so cute... -sniffle-  
  
Ren: -sniffle- She's... Making me cry... Let's shoot her! -takes out a rifle from his non-existent pocket and shoots at Kororo-  
  
Yoh: Nooooooo! -jumps in front of Kororo, forgetting she is a spirit and cannot be harmed by physical things- -is hit by bullet- -dies-  
  
All: O.O Yoh...?  
  
Treehead (IRL friend of mine...Yes, it IS a nickname, not her real name): -appears- No! No dying allowed in D-Caf's story! Bad Ren!  
  
D-Caf: -also appears- Yes! Bad Renny Foo-Foo!  
  
Ren: O.o Renny Foo-Foo? -shivers with horror-  
  
D-Caf: . Sorry. I couldn't resist... Well, that is what I really call you!  
  
Both: -disappear-  
  
Yoh: -gets up- Woah... That was weird...  
  
Amidamaru: Lord Yoh! You're alive! Darn it...  
  
Yoh: Wait, what was that last bit?!?!  
  
Amidamaru: I said... 'Good hit!' I was talking to Anna, about Horo Horo... Y'know... Yeah...  
  
Yoh: Okay! .  
  
Ren: -still shivering- She called me Renny Foo-Foo...  
  
Manta: What's the big deal? I call you that behind your back all the time!  
  
Everyone except Horo Horo: -stop and stare-  
  
Manta: Erm... Sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out...  
  
Ren: -sob- WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!? WHYYYYY?!?! -curls into a ball and cries-  
  
  
Yes, what indeed? What indeed... -shakes head- To find out... You must read the next chapter! To read the next chapter... There must be a next chapter! For there to be a next chapter... You must review! To review... I dunno. Well, review! Come on! . Pleeeeeeeeease? Well, I'll probably continue even if I don't get a single one, to amuse myself... But oh well! XD Sorry for the shortness, the next chappie will definetly be longer. 


	2. Insanity and WAR!

Yes! Hello, and thank you so much for reviewing! -throws cookies to all reviewers- Yay! Well, here, the second chapter... Oh yes, please, please, please excuse  
  
the little insults to a lot of the characters... Seriously, I really love Shaman King and the characters, I'm just doing this to amuse myself and others. I don't really  
  
thing that Manta is gay, or Horo Horo that stupid, or Ren that... Er... Anyways, onto the story! .  
  
Disclaimer: No. I don't own Shaman King. It's so unFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR! -sniffle-  
  
- - -  
  
Where we left our little 'friends', Horo Horo was knocked unconcious by Anna, Manta has revealed a crush on Ren, Ren is curled up in a corner crying in fear, and   
  
the rest are just... Oh, who really cares about the rest?  
  
Ren: -crying hysterically- W-what is happening to my life? IT'S CRAZY! CRAZY I TELL YOU!  
  
Manta: Aww, it's okay, Renny- er, Ren!  
  
Ren: GET AwAY FROM ME! -runs away and makes a hole in the wall-  
  
Manta: -sniffle- Aww...  
  
Pirka: Yes! He's gone!  
  
Amidamaru: Naw... He'll be back. The shamans always come back. Unfortunetly.  
  
Yoh: Excuse me?!? What was that?!?!  
  
Amidamaru: Uh... Fortune cookies.   
  
Yoh: Okay! .  
  
Anna: -shaking head- They're all idiots. Why am I the only sane one?  
  
Pirka: THE ONLY SANE ONE?!? ARE YOU CALLING ME INSANE?!?! -fire in eyes- -takes out her rifle-  
  
Anna: I meant the only sane boy. I'm a boy.  
  
Everyone: O.O   
  
Anna: No, I'm kidding, I'm kidding, jeesh. --  
  
Everyone: -sweatdrop-  
  
Yoh: -sighs with relief- That was scary...  
  
Anna: You mean, you wouldn't love me if I was a boy?  
  
Yoh: Uhh... -cough-no-cough-  
  
Anna: WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!? -evil look in eye-  
  
Yoh: I said snow! Look, it's snowing! -points out the window to the perfectly sunny day-  
  
Anna: Grr... -takes out a machine gun-  
  
Yoh: Psst! Snow, darn you!  
  
Sky: Huh? Oh! -begins snowing-  
  
Anna: -shrug- Okay. -puts away gun-  
  
Horo Horo: -wakes up- Aaah! The bologna! No! NO! NO! NO! -twitch-  
  
Everyone: -stare at Horo Horo-  
  
Pirka: Onii-chan! (Outside story: did I spell that right?) Are you okay?  
  
Horo Horo: Yeah. I just had to tell Jun I didn't want any bologna...  
  
Pirka: Whaaaaaaaaaat? -very confused-  
  
Horo Horo: -points over her shoulder- There she is! GRR! RAAR! HISS! NO!  
  
Tao Jun: -shoves bologna in her hair- Umm... What? No, I don't have any bologna!  
  
Horo Horo: Okay. Good. Oh, where's Ren?  
  
Ren: -Runs in wearing a pink bunny outfit and a Santa hat- Heeeeeeeere I am! Fortune cookies for everyone! -throws fortune cookies around-  
  
Manta: Yay! My Renny Foo-Foo has touched these fortune cookies! -grabs lots of them-  
  
Fortune Cookie # 5: -lands in Horo Horo's lap- Yay! Eat me, eat me!  
  
Horo Horo: Yay! Fortune cookie! -grabs fortune cookie and takes a bite-  
  
Manta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -dives and tackles Horo Horo-  
  
Horo Horo: NO! MINE! -growl-  
  
Manta and Horo Horo: -become a little fighting dust-cloud, with random angry noises coming out-  
  
Pirka: -sweatdrop- Not again... BAD REN! YOU MADE MY BROTHER GET IN A FIGHT! -tackle-  
  
Ren: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Pirka: Geez... That was ridiculously long...  
  
Ren: Yeah, I know.  
  
Pirka: Oh well! -begins beating Ren with a rifle... Forgetting she's supposed to shoot it, not whack people with it-  
  
Amidamaru: Well... This is interesting... Too bad Yoh isn't in a fight, it'd be fun to see him beat up.  
  
Yoh: WHAT? You just said it'd be FUN to watch me get BEAT up?   
  
Amidamaru: No I didn't. It was just your imagination, don't worry.  
  
Yoh: Oh, alright. . I love you, Amidamaru!  
  
Anna: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEE! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Yoh: O.O Should I start running now...?  
  
Jun: RUN YOH RUN! RUUUUUUUUUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIFE!  
  
Anna: -takes out a baseball bat, grinning evilly- Yes... Run, Yoh, run!  
  
Yoh: -screams- -runs away-  
  
Anna: -runs after him-  
  
- - -  
  
Uh... There you go. . Sorry if it's still kinda short, I'm not quite sure... Hmm. Well, please review! It's easy! Click the button! Click it! Click it! Click it!  
  
Responses to reviewers:  
  
Me!: Thank you. .  
  
Rinkurocks: Yeah... Poor little Renny Foo-Foo. XD My friends stare at me when I call him that. But, anyhoo, thankies! Is this soon enough?  
  
firequeen78: Lol... That was an interesting review. . Thank you!  
  
Deathangel2005: O.o I dunno... Well, I say Poor Horo and Poor Ren! They're my favorite characters, which is why I torture them... That doesn't make any sense, does it? 


	3. Being Spontainious is Soooooooooo Fun

Yes, it's chapter three! I'm TRYING to get a chapter a day... I'll definetly fail. . But, hey, oh well. I'm trying, at least. Here ya go...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Shaman King. What, do you think I bought it overnight?  
  
- - -  
  
Where we left them, there was war... But after war, there is always a peaceful peace, right? Umm... RIGHT? Hello?  
  
Ren: Ouch! Ow! OWWWWWWWW! If you stop, I'll give you a- ow! - fortune cookie! -whimper- -cower-  
  
Pirka: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
Ren: Crazy girl! I feel strangely sorry for Horo Horo right now... Hmm... I wonder why?  
  
Window: CRASH! Look at me, I'm broken!  
  
Jun: Uhh... There go Horo and Manta...  
  
Horo's voice from outside: Aha! Victoryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Pirka: Yay! -dances happily and tosses her rifle over her shoulder-  
  
Rifle: Haha! Hahaha! -hits Tao Jun-  
  
Jun: Woah... oww... -faints-  
  
Amidamaru: HA! AHAHAHA! HAHAHA! -falls over laughing-  
  
Kororo: Meowwwwwwwwwww? -blink blink- HISS! HISS! HISS! -hisses at Amidamaru-  
  
Amidamaru: Uhh... -stare- Bark!  
  
Kororo: -screams- -floats out the window and hides behind Horo Horo-  
  
Horo Horo: Huh? HIIIIIIIIIIIII! -has one foot on Manta's unconcious form- Fortune cookie?  
  
Kororo: -shakes head-  
  
Yoh and Anna: -walk back inside, laughing and drinking coffee-  
  
Amidamaru: Uhh... Why aren't you killing him?  
  
Anna: Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! -throws coffee out the window and takes out her machine gun- DIE, YOH!  
  
Yoh: Aaah! -drops coffee- YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO REMIND HER! -runs away screaming-  
  
Anna: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -runs after him, shooting randomly-  
  
Anna's Coffee Cup: Wheeeeeeeee! -hits Horo Horo on the head-  
  
Horo: Youch! What was... Oww... -falls unconcious again-  
  
Kororo: They're all idiots... Meow... -shakes head sadly-  
  
Jun: -wakes up as Yoh's coffee splashes on her face- BUT I LOVE YOU!  
  
Ren and Pirka: What? -confused-  
  
Jun: Umm... I want an orange.  
  
Pirka: Okies! -runs outside to find an orange-  
  
Ren: -holds up an orange- Er... There was one in the kitchen... Uh... Oh well. -shrugs and drops the orange-  
  
Jun: REN! HOW DARE YOU DROP THAT ORANGE! -evil snarl- GROWL, GROWL, GROWL!  
  
Ren: Eep! -runs and jumps out the window-  
  
Yoh: -is hit by falling Ren- Ouch! -falls unconcious-  
  
Ren: Yay! I have hit softness. -smile-  
  
Anna: -hiss- I WANTED TO KNOCK HIM UNCONCIOUS! DIE, REN! -aims machine gun-  
  
Ren: Aaaaah! -runs away-  
  
Anna: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR! -chases him-  
  
Ren: Uhh... Uhh.. If you don't kill me, I'll give you a pancake?  
  
Anna: -eyes turn to hearts- -puts down machine gun- P-Pancake? R-really?  
  
Ren: Yeah... Sure... -gives her a pancake-  
  
Anna: I LOVE YOU! -tries to kiss Ren-  
  
Ren: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -runs away screaming again-  
  
Anna: Come back, my love! -runs after him, waving the pancake-  
  
Pirka: -walks back into the house, carrying an orange tree- I found one, Jun!  
  
Jun: Yay! Let's be bestest friends!  
  
Pirka: Okay!  
  
Both: -eat oranges happily-  
  
- - -  
  
Well... There's peace... Sort of. Poor Ren, huh? Well, again, review! PLEASE!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Long Ragged Moan: Lol, I don't think I have. I don't go to too many parties, and none of the ones I do go to have dead people floating around. XD  
  
chibi-pyrofreak-hao: Okay... I'm scared... But thanks! -sweatdrop-  
  
Hyper-Shaman-Girl: Thank you. Well, I'm a pretty random person, when I'm hyper at least. I'm not sure... I'm not detecting a storyline. Heh heh. 


	4. Shaka Waka LA LA! I feel like having a r...

Welcome, welcome, all my friends! We shall DIE AND DOOM AND FROOZENBOB!  
Sorry, I just felt random. Well. Well. Urrrhrr... Yeah. Here, before I scare you. More. Outside of the story, I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: Meow meow meow... MEOW HOW FOW!  
Translation of Disclaimer: No Shaman King owning me yes... Hi I'm Joe.  
Translation of Translation of Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King  
  
Aye. Peace at last. Sorta. But that can't last long, now can it? That would make... A NOT-INTERESTING STORY! MUAHAHAHA! (my computer pronounces that 'myuahahaheyha' it's funneh!)  
  
Ren: -is hiding inside... Jun's hair- (who knows how much stuff can fit in there, aye?)  
  
Horo Horo: -rises into the air and spins around- Whoohoohoo! Flazenburgengeimernoofafoofengloofendongdongwahoo!  
  
Pirka and Jun: -stop eating and stare-  
  
Pirka: I be scared, aye aye captain!  
  
Jun: Me too... But who's the captain?  
  
Yoh: -appears suddenly- -strikes a pose- I AM, BUNNIES!  
  
Everyone but Yoh: O.O -look at unconcious Yoh lying outside- -look back at new Yoh- -shrug-  
  
Jun: Bunnies?  
  
Yoh: Yeah. Why not?  
  
Jun: I UNDERSTAND WHY FLYING IS A SINGSONG YAM!  
  
Horo Horo: But... Umm... Nevermind. -sweatdrop-  
  
Jun: -starts disco dancing- Moose, foose, spinnin' like a stereo!  
  
Ren: -falls out of her hair- Oww.  
  
Bologna: -falls out of her hair- Moohaha.  
  
TV Remote: -falls out of her hair- Goofa?  
  
Piece of Paper: -falls out of her hair- READ ME, FOR I AM SPECIAL!  
  
Horo Horo: Yar? O.o HEY! THOSE ARE MY CAR KEYS! HAHAHAHA! -runs over and grabs the remote- -rubs it against his face- I've missen you, Foopenla!  
  
Pirka: ...Foopenla?  
  
Horo Horo: My one true love.  
  
Me (outside story): -teary eyes- Wh-Wh-WHAT?!?!  
  
Horo Horo: Besides the authoress, of course. -smile-  
  
Me (outside story): AHOY! ...Why ahoy? I don't know.  
  
Soujiro: -appears- Hullo! I AM A SLICE OF CHEESE, FEAR MY FIREY SNEEZE!  
  
Yoh: Err... I think you're in the wrong fanfic.  
  
Soujiro: Huh? Oh, right. SORRY, FINKLENOSE! -dissapears again-  
  
Jun: FINKLENOSE? Jeez, what is it with these names?!?!? -shakes head-  
  
Computer Printer: -falls out of her hair- Thunkfart.  
  
Ren: -stares- I ish a moofensciririririri.  
  
All but Ren and Jun: O.o ????  
  
Jun: Sorry. That's his private phrase that means 'I'm scared'. Family secret.  
  
Yoh: I want some tea.  
  
Horo Horo: ...I want some food.  
  
Hao: -appears in a waitress costume- I live to serve! -magically makes a cup of tea and a bag appear- Here! -dumps both on his own head. -dissapears-  
  
Horo Horo: WHAR? NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFAAAAARRRRRNNNNNAAAAAARRRRRRR!  
  
Jun: Does that mean you're update update bling bling?  
  
Horo Horo: ...Uh, what?  
  
Jun: I dunno. The words just sorta pooged out of my moth.  
  
Horo Horo: POOGED out of your MOTH?  
  
Jun: Don't make me try to finfarg againminty.  
  
Horo Horo: -blinkblink-  
  
Jun: Arr, arr, meeken speakinininin froplem... Ebadu ku ku smaden dingo phone...  
  
Horo Horo: -backs away-  
  
Anna: -bursts into the room through a time portal- Ren, my love! I've been looking through all time for you!  
  
Ren: Uh... Why didn't you just look NOW? Isn't that where I am?  
  
Anna: Yeah, but... Umm... HAHA! I SAID BUT! WHICH IS LIKE BUTT!  
  
Ren: -is scared- -jumps on Yoh's head-  
  
Yoh: AAH! There's a FISH on my HEAD! There's a FISH on my HEAD! YaPpOo!  
  
Ren: I am NOT a fish!  
  
Anna: He is NOT a fish!  
  
Jun: FOo men LA do MISH!  
  
Horo Horo: I want some ramen!  
  
Anna Ren: -glare at Horo-  
  
Horo Horo: -sighs- And he is not a fish.  
  
Ren: Nope, I'm a rabbit! -runs out of the room screaming-  
  
Anna: My love? COME BACK CHOO CHOO! -runs after him-  
  
Jun: Doo doo la la! MEOW!  
  
All: And that's the end of our... SONG! For now, there's a computer for everyone, but shall the monkeys conquer the ear of the future? Aye aye, we shall never learn the banana!  
  
-stares at story- I'm rather scared. Umm... Well... BLAME MY BROTHER! Why, you ask? DON'T ASK!  
  
Reviewers Responses:  
Usagi: Lol! Randomness and pointlessness be FUN! Sorry it took so long, the freezer held me back.  
  
rinkurocks: Thank yoU! I try my best to be as funny and random as possible.  
Sorry, I just had to stand up and yell 'HEY foogenfoof! AGENWOO! BAGENWAGENDOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' for no apparent reason. My brother stared at me. Well, anyways.  
Kendosakuyamon: Lol. Yesh, I truly do call him that. I brought Hao in a little, he'll probably be in here more the next chapter or so... 


End file.
